Black Widow (film)
Black Widow is an upcoming movie and the the twenty-fourth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe focusing on Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow after Captain America: Civil War and before Avengers: Infinity War. Plot "In Marvel Studios’ action-packed spy thriller Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow confronts the darker parts of her ledger when a dangerous conspiracy with ties to her past arises. Pursued by a force that will stop at nothing to bring her down, Natasha must deal with her history as a spy and the broken relationships left in her wake long before she became an Avenger." Cast *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Florence Pugh as Yelena Belova/Black Widow *David Harbour as Alexi Shostakov/Red Guardian *O-T Fagbenle as Rick Mason *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Ray Winstone as a To-be-confirmed character *Rachel Weisz as Melina Vostokoff/Black Widow *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Olivier Richters as a To-be-confirmed-charactor *To-be-confirmed actor as Tony Masters/Taskmaster *Simona Zivkovska as a To-be-confirmed-character *Shaina West as a To-be-confirmed-character *Yolanda Lynes as a To-be-confirmed-character *Jade Ma as a To-be-confirmed-character Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow appears. *Alexi Shostakov is introduced. *Yelena Belova is introduced. *Melina Vostokoff is introduced. *Tony Masters/Taskmaster is introduced. *Rick Mason is introduced. *Thaddeus Ross appears. Production Actress Scarlett Johansson mention that there's spin off of her character from Iron Man 2. Marvel’s Movie Plans: Black Widow & Hawkeye Could Get Solo Films On February 12, 2014, Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige revealed that some developmental groundwork has been done on a possible movie featuring Scarlett Johansson's Black Widow. "We start filming the next Avengers film at the end of March," Feige said in a February 2014 interview to Total Film. "Black Widow's part in that is very big. We learn more about her past and learn more about where she came from and how she became in that film. The notion of exploring that even further in her own film would be great, and we have some development work with that."Kevin Feige On Black Widow's Role In THE AVENGERS 2 And An Eventual Solo Movie However, on March 17, 2014, Kevin Feige recanted his statements in an interview with "Examiner.com," citing that she has been involved in three movies already and another character (Ms. Marvel) might be more interesting.Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige dismisses solo female comic book films In August 2014, British director Neil Marshall told Vanity Fair in an interview that he wants to direct the film.Game of Thrones Big-Battle Director Neil Marshall Either Wants to Direct a Black Widow Movie or Unleash Those Dragons While at the Fan Expo on August 31, 2014, Stan Lee revealed that the film may be moving forward.FAN EXPO: MARVEL ENTERTAINMENT PRESENTS: THE LEGENDARY STAN LEE In an interview with Collider, Johansson revealed that she and Feige are discussed a series of standalone Black Widow films for Marvel.BLACK WIDOW Movie: Scarlett Johansson and Kevin Feige Have Discussed a Series of Films In January 2016, actor Clark Gregg stated that Marvel should make a Black Widow movie; meanwhile Joe and Anthony Russo wanted to direct the film.Clark Gregg says it'd be "tragic" if Marvel doesn't make a Black Widow movieThe Russo Brothers Would Be Interested In Doing A Black Widow Solo MovieRusso Brothers talk about Captain America Civil war in China (2015) On May 6, 2016, Feige announced to Deadline during a Q/A that they have confirmed a discussion about seeing a Black Widow movie.Kevin Feige On ‘Captain America: Civil War’ And All Things Marvel – Deadline Q&A On July 23, 2016, Feige has stated that they are committing to do the movie and The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron director Joss Whedon was open on directing the film.Kevin Feige Says Marvel Studios is ‘Committing’ to a Black Widow Solo MovieCOMIC-CON 2016: JOSS WHEDON WOULD DIRECT A BLACK WIDOW MOVIE IF MARVEL ASKED In February 2017, Johansson told Total Film Magazine while talking about her movie Ghost in the Shell that "timing" is key to making Black Widow a reality.The Black Widow movie "should be done" says Scarlett Johansson In October 2017, Taika Waititi told i09 that he would like to direct the movie as a comedy.Thor: Ragnarok Director Taika Waititi Wants to Make a Marvel Comedy With a Surprising Avenger On January 10, 2018, it was announced that the film was in early development, with Jac Schaeffer being hired to write the script.Marvel’s Standalone ‘Black Widow’ Movie Gains Momentum With Jac Schaeffer Writing In February 2018, Chris Evans stated that the movie is confirmed in a interview.Chris Evans Loves 'Black Panther' Trivia *David Hayter wrote a script, and was set to direct, in 2004, when the character's film rights were still at Artisan Entertainment/Lions Gate. *This will be Scarlett Johansson's ninth time playing Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff. *Nicole Perlman wrote a treatment for the movie movie around 2010/2011. *Scarlett Johansson appeared in a mock trailer for a Black Widow standalone film in a digital short aired during Saturday Night Live: Scarlett Johansson/Wiz Khalifa, presented as a cliche-filled romantic comedy where Black Widow is an intern at a fashion magazine and dating Ultron. *This movie will be released after MCU's Phase 3 is over as there is no Black Widow movie up to Phase 3. *This will be the second female led superhero film from Marvel Cinematic Universe after Captain Marvel. *In the Comics, Daredevil and Black Widow were a couple and Charlie Cox from Netflix's Daredevil wants a crossover movie. *Previously, Hellboy director Neil Marshall had expressed interest in directing the film, but was not approached as Marvel is seeking a female director. *Emma Watson, Saoirse Ronan, Alice Englert, Dar Zuzovsky, and Florence Pugh were considered for the role of Yelena Belova with Watson being the front-runner. Ultimately, Pugh was cast. *André Holland was considered for the villain role but O-T Fagbenle was ultimately cast. *It was revealed that the film is set after Captain America: Civil War. *It was rumored that Robert Downey, Jr. might make a cameo appearance as Tony Stark/Iron Man in the film. Gallery Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Black Widow Logo.jpg Black Widow Taskmaster Concept.jpg Black_Widow_D23_Poster.jpg Black_Widow_CCXP_Poster.jpg Black_Widow_Chinese_New_Year_Poster.jpg Black_Widow_Character_Posters_01.jpg Black_Widow_Character_Posters_02.jpg Black_Widow_Character_Posters_03.jpg Black_Widow_Character_Posters_04.jpg Videos Marvel Studios' Black Widow - Official Teaser Trailer Marvel Studios' Black Widow Special Look Marvel Studios' Black Widow Legacy Featurette Marvel Studios' Black Widow Big Game Spot External links *Black Widow on IMDB References Category:Black Widow (film) Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Upcoming Films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 4